In many magnetic tape recording applications, e.g., in computer data storage, several parallel signal tracks are simultaneously recorded or read from a magnetic tape by moving the tape past a tape head. Generally the tracks must be synchronized since the desired signal is comprised of information from each of the tracks. To ensure synchronization, the tape heads in such multiple track magnetic tape recording systems must have a fixed orientation relative to the tape. The standard orientation maintains the tape heads at a ninety degree angle relative to the tape edge. This orientation is known as the azimuth. The read head azimuth or alignment is measured by playing a standard alignment tape which has an alternating signal recorded on at least two tracks thereof. This standard alignment tape is carefully recorded to ensure that the signals in the various tracks are synchronized when the read head is properly aligned. Thus, the time between corresponding portions of the signals read from two tracks is representative of read head misalignment or skew. The signals read from two tracks of the standard alignment tape are viewed on an oscilloscope to check the synchronization of the signals. Since the waveforms displayed on the oscilloscope are highly unstable and jittery, a skilled operator is required to interpret the waveforms and to utilize them to properly align the read head.
Write head skew is measured by recording an alternating signal on at least two tracks of a magnetic tape and reading the tracks with a properly aligned read head. The write head is aligned by adjusting the write head until the signals read are in synchronism.